


Chains and Whips

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fetish, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kinks, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Obedience, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa Zolo will never admit that he likes being tied up and used.Good thing Sanji never has to ask.((Chapter 3 is posted))
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that one writer (you know who you are) who keeps begging me for longer fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, because this is only chapter one

**Swords, knives, guns, ropes, and whips, all of them sent him into a fervor.** Sanji knew that, so he had tied him up. He made him feel powerless and weak, unable to control what happened around him. Zolo would always deny it, but-- no, fuck it, he hated this. He hated being tied up. Hanging from the ceiling by a litany of ropes. Sometimes he would be ass up and craned in the most uncomfortable way. Other times, like this, he'd be vertical. Wrists tied above his head, ankles tied in a way that kept him spread wide open. Supports roped under his flat breasts that not only plumped them up, but kept him from breaking his wrists. 

He was shaking, the room was cold and he was sweating. Zolo tensed his muscles one by one. Took a deep breath or two, and clenched his fists. Where was Sanji? Zolo could see in the dim light, but his mouth was gagged. Allowing only the smallest of whimpers and whines to slip free. How long had he been hanging here? Dick limp and exposed, his mouth raw from the saliva he kept spitting up. A small puddle was beginning to form beneath him. Cold chains brushed against his arms from where his ropes connected to the hook in the ceiling. His legs were aching terribly from the position, no doubt his muscles would be sore later. 

"Sanji?" he huffed, it sounded like a wet whine through the gag. Roronoa thrashed, he  _ hated _ this, being vulnerable. His body was so exposed and open, anything could happen. Panic stirred in his stomach, what if someone found him like this, someone he  _ knew?  _ Straining against his bonds, he cried out, shivering when a breeze brushed along his spine. "Sanji!"

"Easy  _ fantoche _ ." Sanji cooed somewhere to his left. Zolo jerked and stared into the darkness. More spit frothed around the gag, he snarled and Sanji laughed.

"If you want to cum, you will listen to everything I say."

Zolo growled, a low rasp in his throat, then fell silent. Sanji stepped behind him, his shoes thudding on the wooden floor. Roronoa shuddered, cold fingers played with his taint. Falling into an easy rhythm, Zolo relaxed, enjoying the feelings that Sanji created, a poor choice. 

_ "Ah!"  _ Sanji had flicked his balls. Zolo whimpered,  _ fuck,  _ he hated this. 

“Look at that, you’re leaking.” Sanji smiled, grabbing Roronoa’s chest in his hands. Squeezing and teasing his nipples, and resting his chin on the Swordsman’s shoulder. His voice was little more than a whisper in his ear.

Zolo  _ was  _ leaking, somehow he had let his guard drop, and he was hard. The warm cum dripping down his balls was proof enough. He moaned pitifully, tears welling in his eyes. Sanji let go of his chest and stepped back. A piece of fabric fell to the ground and his lover stepped into the light. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, erection straining in his pants, and his tie hanging loosely from his neck. A cigarette flared in his mouth, he breathed the smoke in Zolo’s face. 

The Swordsman coughed and tried to turn away. Sanji seized his chin,

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ turn away from me slut.” he snarled, ripping his tie off his neck and wrapped it tight around Roronoa’s cock. Swatting the head like it was a damn joystick. Sanji played with the precum on his dick, pleasure ran through him. “Do you understand?”

He nodded quickly and Sanji let him go. 

“Good.” he said, running his fingers along Zolo’s tanned skin. Leaving goosebumps in his wake. Stopping only to twist his nipples. He kissed Zolo’s neck, “you’re so sexy like this.”

He didn’t feel sexy at all, if anything he felt like a hog, tied up and ready to be roasted. Sanji disappeared again, when he came back he had something in his hand.

_ Oh no.  _

“Ready?” Sanji smirked, Roronoa shook his head frantically. Heart pounding in his chest, sweat rolling in fat drops down his skin. He had to be red, redder than a goddamn tomato at this point. Nipples hard, erection dripping, and the gag drenched with saliva. He couldn’t stop the spit from slipping past his lips and down onto the floor. Burning with shame and humiliation, the only thing he could hold onto was pride. Yet even that was falling from his grasp. Spread open like a cum-bucket, he looked like he was just  _ begging  _ to be filled and fucked. Sanji frowned, easily seeing through the protest, his voice taking on a darker tone. “Don’t lie to me.”

Hesitantly Zolo nodded, Sanji beamed and stepped behind him again. Cold, lubed fingers pressed against his ass. Tensing out of reflex he winced when Sanji pushed inside.

“I’m gonna open you up nice and wide.” the wondrous sensations that lit up his body were indescribable. Unimaginable, threatening to overcome him, even as he strained to pull away from the fingers curling against his prostate. Sanji made a sound of disapproval behind him and withdrew his fingers. 

Zolo froze, his blood echoing like waves in his head. Going completely limp in a vain attempt to prevent Sanji from getting angry at him. 

“It’s much too late for that.” Sanji growled, and once more his warmth was gone. Cold emptiness filled the void where he had been. Roronoa shuddered and whimpered, he was so painfully hard, but knowing Sanji he would not be cumming anytime soon. If anything the mere thought made his erection throb. What would the Cook do to him? “You disobeyed me, knowing what would happen. There’s no getting out of this  _ Roronoa.” _

Zolo’s breath hitched, when Sanji said his name like that it could only mean--

_ Smack!  _ He yelped and sobbed, hanging his head while he prayed for this to be over. Sanji readied the ruler again. Zolo could already feel the welt rising on his thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

Smack, he whimpered yet he couldn’t hide how much this was turning him on. Sanji smacked him again and again, each hit worse than the last. He was crying, eyes clenched shut against the pain. Fingernails digging into the meat of his palms. Sobbing with each lash that came closer and closer to his balls. Sanji held back nothing, the full weight of his strength behind that damn ruler. Zolo cried and screamed until his throat was raw. Did his skin break? He took a deep breath and choked on his spit instead. When his coughing subsided he went limp in defeat. It had to have been at least a dozen lashes to his inner thighs. Sanji, thank god, let him have a moment to breathe. Grabbing Zolo’s chin again he forced the Swordsman to look at him. Everything was blurred with unshed tears.

“Have you learned?” he asked, Zolo slowly nodded. “You’ll follow my orders now won’t you?”

Another nod and Sanji beamed, he kissed each of the lashes on Zolo’s thighs. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad, he was trembling uncontrollably. 

“Good,” he mumbled, dragging his tongue along the fresh welts. “Good boy.”

_ Fuck. _ The praise sent a spear of hot pleasure through him. Zolo’s thighs were pounding so hard they must have been gushing blood. In each and every pulse of his heart there was a little blade of heat. Sanji picked up something off the floor, it must have been the toy he had earlier. Zolo swallowed hard, anal beads, and was that…?

It was, he shuddered, there was a wire running through them. Making the entire toy a giant vibrator. Sanji felt his hole and was pleased to find that it was still slick with lube. Zolo tried to relax, but failed, when the first bead pressed against his ass. His stomach was twisting into knots. Shit he was going to get sick wasn’t he?

_ Devil Parfait, that’s the safeword, okay? _

Roronoa swallowed and calmed his nerves, focusing on evening out his shaking breaths. He could do this, he wouldn’t buckle just because of a little pain. He dealt with pain on a daily basis, Roronoa Zolo was a fucking Strawhat for god’s sake! 

Nodding to himself he let his body accept the intrusion and the sensations that came with it. Groaning as the beads got bigger and bigger, filling him deliciously. Sanji squeezed his thigh painfully and sighed in his ear. Gathering the jewelry in his teeth and giving a slight tug. Zolo moaned and rolled his head back. As the final beads approached his asshole began to burn. The stretch causing him to clench his muscles, the string brushing his prostate, and he mewled. Finally, once everything was settled, Sanji gave him no time to collect himself. 

Zolo realized very quickly that the vibrator was connected to a fucking  _ dimmer switch.  _ He bucked and jerked as Sanji mercilessly toyed with his insides. Choked groans and cries poured from his raw throat. Back arching, he tried to wriggle free, it was no use. Sanji wrapped an arm around his chest, played with his breast, and slowly turned the switch. Oh  _ fuck  _ his entire body was on fire! Gasping and yelping with each cursed pulse of the vibrator inside him. He shook his head against the pleasure, his dick spasming uselessly. Orgasm trapped uselessly at its base. Balls so hard he thought they might explode! Precum dripped from the head and trailed down Sanji’s tie.

“You’re doing well.” his lover smirked, “what if I turn it up yeah?”

What. This wasn’t even  _ full power?  _ Zolo couldn’t stop the tears now, he just wanted to cum! Sanji shrugged and pulled on his nipple. Roronoa braced himself, hissing in a breath through the gag.

“Mm, I have a better idea.”  _ what could be worse than that?  _ Sanji turned the vibrator off completely and Zolo struggled not to moan at the loss. “Push.”

Roronoa did as he was told and struggled to push the first bead out. With an obscene, wet pop it slipped free. Grunting with the effort, Sanji gleefully stroking his neglected cock. Shit his arms ached so bad, with every movement the welts stretched and burned. The beads fell to the ground unceremoniously. 

Panting in his pleasure induced stupor, Roronoa almost didn’t notice when Sanji kneeled at his feet. For a moment he thought he might be getting rewarded with a blowjob. Alas, that was very obviously not what his lover had in mind.

Sanji reached up and cut the ropes around his ankles. Zolo sobbed, but his relief was short-lived. The Cook took his newly freed ankles and cuffed them to supports on the floor. Now he was hanging completely by his wrists. But his legs were folded and his shins were nestled on soft cushions. It was a position that, if he relaxed too far, his wounds would be stretched and press against his heels. Not only that but, he whimpered, there was a strangely…  _ phallic  _ object brushing against his abused hole.

Sanji rose and grinned, looking up and down at his handiwork. 

“Now,” he said, still smiling as he took a seat on a what was little more than a fucking throne, “ride it.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disobeying direct orders results in swift and harsh punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the delay, I'm currently going through a bad breakup. But I'll do my best to keepposting.

**Roronoa did as he was told.** Not wanting to risk more lashings he gingerly sat down. Hissing when his wounds stretched. To his shame, the dildo completely missed his hole. Instead it nestled comfortably between his ass cheeks. Zolo's face burned with humiliation. Sanji frowned,

"Do you need help boy?" he mockingly asked. Leaning forward, elbow resting on his knee and chin in his palm. His cigarette was nearly burnt out. Taking one last, long drag he let the ash fall from his lips. Smothering the burning cigarette with his shoe.

Like a bug, Roronoa shivered and he nodded. Sanji approached him, shifting to kneel behind the supports. His breath fanning across the stretched welts. He kissed Zolo's ass and hummed happily.

"Sit up." and so he did, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. Sanji took the slick dildo in his hand and guided it to Zolo's hole. Using his thumb to press the head tight against him. "Go ahead, relax."

Roronoa moaned at the intrusion. It had to be smaller than Sanji, but still just enough to press against the walls of his asshole. He was panting and gasping, feeling the dildo's balls finally come in contact with his skin. 

"Good boy, does it feel good?" Sanji whispered and Zolo wondered why he wasn't moving. Roronoa made a sound of pleasure. Wriggling his hips and squeezing the dildo. "Do you want to cum?"

Zolo nodded frantically, straining to look behind him. Sanji considered this in silence. He reached into the dark and produced a strange object. Leaning around, pressing his cheek to Zolo's ruined thigh. He fastened a rubber… thing to Roronoa's cock. The faint, fluttering touches made him mewl. When Sanji was finished he let go and stood. Crossing his arms he put another cigarette between his lips. Striking a match on the sole of his shoe.

"If you can handle this," he mumbled, lighting his cigarette. Taking a deep breath and breathing out through his nose. "I'll let you cum."

There had to be a catch.

"But," there it was. "If you can't…"

Sanji sat down again and crossed his legs. Interlacing his fingers, he smiled wickedly. 

"You will be spanked, and each time I raise my hand you will say: 'I will not cum without permission.' Okay?"

Roronoa just stared at him, how was he supposed to speak through the gag? Sanji tsked and held up a knife. Leaning forward he rested the tip underneath Zolo's chin. Something dark and sinister flickered across his face. 

It was so fucking hot.

Then he came to himself and Sanji slipped the serrated blade under the gag. Cutting it free, Zolo cursed and spat it out. His lips were red and raw and his jaw was pounding with pain. Glaring at Sanji he thought about protesting, but he didn't want to risk an early punishment, so he bit his tongue.

"Understand?" Sanji smirked and Zolo nodded. "No, I want to hear you say  _ it." _

"I…" Zolo's voice was soft and hoarse. "I understand Sir."

"Good boy, now ride it." said Sanji, Roronoa’s cheeks grew hot with blood. Gingerly he pulled up, thighs shaking as the dildo rubbed against his insides. His raw skin stretched and contorted, the wounds rubbing together in some spot, causing spasms of pain to wrack his body. Breathing out a heavy sigh he sank back down. Moaning softly as he did. Drool was dripping down his chin, his breath was steaming in the air, his ass making lewd sucking sounds when he moved. Sanji’s face was blank, even as Roronoa called out his name.

“Sir, sir please!” he cried, yet Sanji just stared. He was aroused, that much was very obvious. With one hand he rubbed himself through his pants, with the other he held his cigarette. A few of the buttons on his shirt had come undone, allowing Zolo the barest peak of his upper chest. 

Zolo began to move faster. His hips jerking and rolling, trying to wring more pleasure out the thing in his ass. Biting his lip, panting, gasping, moaning,  _ pleading  _ for Sanji to just let him cum! The cursed elusive orgasm just shy of frying his nerves to a crisp. Pre-cum was dribbling down his cock. Some of it splattering on his stomach as he bounced up and down. He must have looked like a slut, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and the whorish cries being wrenched from his throat. 

Sanji tapped his temple, it was only now that Zolo registered the box in his hand. Was it another damn vibrator? He swallowed hard and slowed his movements. Lube covered his ass completely. Roronoa could hardly think through the fog of warmth and good feelings. His muscles clenching the dildo tight. 

“Sir?” he whimpered.

“Do  _ not  _ cum.” Sanji snarled, there was a small click and  _ oh fuck!  _ The damn thing on his dick-it was-it was  _ undulating!  _ He screamed and jerked backwards, the dildo jammed into his prostate.

He couldn’t take it-he was--

“Cumming Sir! I’m cumming!” heat exploded in his stomach, and he wailed and came so hard the world turned white. Thick gobs of semen dripped to the floor, his dick happily twitching in time with the pounding of his heart. Roronoa gasped and gulped, the toy hadn’t stopped moving. Massaging every last drop of cum out of him. He squirmed and whined, pushing back into the dildo. Legs twitching and spasming so violently the lashings began to burn.

Terrified, he dared to look up at Sanji’s face. Zolo shuddered, he couldn’t meet the Cook’s eyes. His cigarette dangled uselessly between his fingers. Smoke leaking from his clenched teeth and open lips. He was silent and eerily calm. Tap, tap, tapping his thigh. 

Behind that calm exterior, Roronoa knew, Sanji was fucking furious.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited or proofread

**Sanji rose from his throne and sighed.** He shook his head, the veins in his neck prominent because of his anger, and reached for Roronoa’s hands. Calm, methodical fingers unhooked the chains around his wrists. Zolo fell forward into Sanji’s arms, exhaustion sweeping over him and sleep gathering behind his eyes. 

“We’re not done.” Sanji growled, he shoved Zolo backwards and sat again on his throne. Roronoa blinked a few times his, still hard, oversensitized cock continued to be rubbed by that damn toy. “Come here.”

Sanji patted his lap, “you need punished boy.”

Roronoa whimpered, shifting his weight so that his quaking thighs could pull him off the dildo. He staggered, falling to the side, but regained his balance. Hands in front of him for balance, he grasped the arms of Sanji’s throne. Draping his body over Sanji’s legs, face burning with shame and humiliation. He was so utterly exposed, his lover gently took hold of his ass. Roronoa flinched, the smoldering tip of Sanji’s cigarette was perched dangerously close to his tanned skin.

“Count, boy.” Sanji said, his hand leaving Zolo’s ass. There was a single moment of tense apprehension before pain exploded across his raw skin. With a shout he choked out the word:

“O-one.” Sanji didn’t stop. Over and over he spanked Zolo, waiting long enough only for the Swordsman to recall what number they were on. Broken, weak whimpers tore from his lips with each flash of pain. Drool pooled in his cheeks, hot tears welled in his eyes, and for a terrifying moment he realized he had lost count. Sanji said something, but his words were lost behind the pain. Overpowered by the raw, red hot burning that fizzled across his tender skin. Something warm trickled down his thighs and Zolo knew it was blood. The welts from earlier must have stretched and broken.

Sanji repeated what he said and Zolo only registered the end of the sentence.

“… your safeword?” he sounded concerned, breaking character to check on his lover. Zolo nodded weakly, gathered the pieces of his broken mind, and swallowed.

“S-sir, that was only 18 spanks.” he mumbled and wiggled his hips. “two more please.”

Sanji hardened and delivered the final slaps with all his strength. Afterwards he pulled Roronoa up so that his chest was pressed flush against the Swordsman’s back. The rough fabric of Sanji’s pants rubbed against his throbbing flesh. His lover whispered sweet praise in his ear. Saying how proud he was of him, how much he loved Zolo, and how he couldn’t wait to fuck him. Roronoa shifted his weight, realizing that Sanji was incredibly hard.

“Sir…” he mumbled, “sir please.”

“Please what, boy? Use your words.” Sanji kissed his neck, breathing hotly in his ear. 

“Please fuck me sir.”

“Anything for you.” Sanji quickly unbuckled his pants, not bothering to pull them down, and spread Zolo’s hole. Roronoa mewled, too spent to truly cry out, squeezing Sanji as he pushed inside. Fuck his ass was so raw and throbbing with residual pain. His lover grasped his thighs in open hands and held his legs open. Strong, calloused fingers burned against his open wounds. Sanji wasted no time, 

“Look in the mirror.” he growled and Zolo whimpered. There had been a full length body mirror behind him the entire time. Now, as Sanji destroyed his ass, he was forced to watch himself moan like a whore. While spittle dripped from his red lips and tears fell from his puffy eyes. Zolo watched his body bounce on Sanji’s cock, and heard the obscene grunts and groans that turned into condensation in the air. His dick was still achingly hard, and for the love of  _ fuck  _ he wanted to cum. 

Sanji murmured into his ear, Roronoa wasn’t paying attention.

“Sir--” he gasped, “Sir can I cum?” 

Sanji reached around and grabbed his dick, ripped the tie off, and snarled.

“Cum for me you whore.”

Zolo sobbed and came, splattering the floor with his semen. Waiting and waiting for Sanji to pump his insides full with his own release. Enjoying the way his lover moaned softly in his ear. Kissing and licking his neck, while praising Zolo constantly. 

Finally, his body numb with pain and pleasure, Zolo registered Sanji cumming inside him. He moaned and fell backwards. Sanji let him rest before gathering the overwhelmed man in his arms. 

Carefully Zolo was lowered into a basin filled with steaming water and scented with fresh herbs. Sanji hummed as he cleaned Roronoa's wounds and massaged the knots out of his muscles. All the while singing his praises and promising a delicious dinner. He helped Zolo out of the bath and wrapped him in a warm towel. Patting his skin dry. Before draping a loose silk robe over his shoulders and guiding him into bed.

Pulling Zolo close, he breathed in the scent of his damp hair, and laughed.

"You're damn annoying."

To which Zolo answered in a sleepy whisper: "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
